No More Regrets
by NeverGirl
Summary: Canon: Xion starts to regret her decision on entering the realm of darkness forever to save Roxas, but can Vanitas help her feel less lonely in that stupid, empty realm? ONESHOT LEMON!


**Here is a Vanitas&Xion lemon. My second lemon and published story! Enjoy Vanixion fans! **

Xion wandered through the pitch black realm of darkness for no particular reason. She had no where to go, but for the past year she'd been there she had done nothing but wander, day after day, night after lonely night. She had guessed it had been a year anyways, she had matured a lot in that year. Her breasts had developed nicely and her hair had now grown to shoulder length, she had always had a slim body but it now had delicious curves adored by anyone. Not that she would ever notice these things about herself, she was far too depressed these days.

The first few months in this realm of darkness were okay for her, she knew it was for the best, but lately she had been feeling extra lonely, like she might go insane if she didn't have something in this dark world to look forward to, something that could keep her going and not be as depressed or feel this much regret.

She walked along the pathways within the black world until she came across a dim ocean, it's small waves crashing into the rocks on the shore. Xion sighed realizing how tired she had become and sat down on one of the large rocks. She looked out at the ocean as a smile came across her face, _'Axel and Roxas talked about going to the beach once. Not quite what I had in mind...' _her happy face soon became a teary one at the thought of most likely never seeing her friends again, or anyone for that matter.

She brought her knees up to the rock she was sitting on and began sobbing into them. She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that it was all for the best just like she had been telling herself for the past year now but she was at her breaking point now, her sobbing moans bellowed through the empty domain they scared herself so she brought her knees tighter to her chest and tried to muffle her sobs a bit so they weren't as loud.

"What's wrong with you?" someone above her asked.

She gasped at the strange voice and looked up tears disappearing from her face. Her heart pounded loudly at the sight of another person in front of her. He had spiked, jet black hair and wore a battle suit of red and black, but what scared her the most about him was his his piercing yellow eyes similar to her former boss's Xemans but there was something different about this one's eyes that scared her so much she found herself choking on her spit.

The boy quirked a brow at her in confusion and impatience. "Well?"

Xion closed her eyes and swallowed."I... was lonely..." she kept her eyes shut not baring another moment of looking into his glowing eyes.

He bent down closer to her to study her features, he smiled enjoying the sight.'_She's... cute and I'm lonely, too. Bet this checks feelin vunereable right now. Let's see if I can have some fun with her while I'm stuck in this place.' _But he frowned when she wouldn't open her eyes for him to see. He took her chin and made her open her eyes and stare back at his vibrant ones. He took in the sight of her blue eyes and how deep they were.

The way he stared into her was making her even ore scared, she backed her head away from his and looked down. "Don't! ….Please, stop staring at me like that..."

He backed away feeling rage at her rejection but he clenched his teeth and spoke steady. "I scare you?"

She didn't answer, so he sat down on the rock beside her and watched her stare down at the ground. "I'm... lonely, too," he admitted hoping it would make her look at him wth a little more ease.

She did, but the fear was still going strong within her. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Vanitas," he answered. "And you?"

"Xion."

"Are you okay now?"

She thought about that before she answered. "I suppose... since I know I'm not alone now."

That made Vanitas feel better and give her a warm smile that sent waves of electricity through Xion, she wasn't sure what they were from but she knew they weren't from fear this time. He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her to help comfort her a bit more. "That's good," he said resting his head on hers. "I'm not so alone now either."

Xion looked back into his eyes with no fear this time as he stared into her as well. She found her face getting closer and closer to his until their lips finally met. Vanitas enjoyed the feel of her soft lips on his as he brushed sensually against them but she pulled away too fast making him groan in agony.

"I-I'm sorry..." she blushed.

"What for? I kissed back."

"Yes but I... I shouldn't have... I was feeling..."

"You were feeling need," he told her catching her eyes once again. "And I need it to," he cupped her chin in his hand again and swooped in for the kiss embracing her lips greedily. Xion soon got lost in the kiss as well when he started urging her to open her mouth. He probed his tongue inside her to explore her mouth. Their tongues finally met and danced together with him taking the lead. Xion sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

While they were kissing, Vanitas reached up and grabbed her breast. Xion squeaked into his mouth and backed away but he pulled her back into his arms tightly. "W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He kissed her lips softly again before he put his hand back on her breast. "Haven't you ever been with anyone, Xion?" She tilted her head not sure what he meant. He chuckled. "I guess not."

He began sucking and nibbling the side of her neck, Xion let out a soft moan. _'What's happening to me...' _she wondered. He gave her breast another squeeze and heard her moan once more before he took the zipper of her long, black coat and began pulling it down until she grasped both her tiny hands over his to stop him. He looked back up and frowned impatiently.

She stumbled over her words not sure what was going on. "W-What... what-"

He put his warm, calloused finger to her soft pink lips and silenced her. "Shh... Let me make you feel good," he encouraged.

She whimpered but nodded and let go of his hand to let him continue to remove her coat. He took it off of her and stared at her incredibly sexy body with awe. It looked like her black shirt over her nicely toned stomach was too small for her but not in a bad way at all, in fact, in the best way. It stuck to her body and lifted just a little over her belly button, and her black pants looked more like skinny capris and showed off her slim waist and beautiful legs.

His darkness swooped over him by that point and reached for the end of her shirt to rip it right off her tiny body. Xion instantly covered herself and began to cry. "Stop it, Vanitas! Please..." she wept.

He glanced at her teary face with sympathy for a split second before his eyes craved to look back over her glorious body. His hand became like magnets to her breasts and massaged them gently. After a while, his mouth began to water for a taste of her soft, pink nipple. He instantly began to suck on it roughly ignoring her please to stop.

She sobbed softly as she ran a hand through his messy mane. She felt some strange sensation happening in between her legs, her soft pussy begged to be touched but he wouldn't move from her breasts to do it. She wasn't sure if his treatments were meant to be torture or pleasure but it was doing both to her and she couldn't take it anymore as her instincts took over and wrapped both her legs around his body to pull his groin closer to hers.

He was taken off guard by her sudden act and glared at her for interrupting his procedure, but softened his gaze once he heard that soft, sweet moan escape from her lips from the contact of their lower bodies being pressed together. His erection grew stiffer against her wet pants making her cries louder, she began to grind her body against it but he grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

She looked up at his stern face then, realizing what she had done, blushed immensely and let go of him. "I... I'm sorry..." she cried and looked down.

"Sorry?" he questioned. "I just wanted a chance to see your pretty little pussy before we started, but if you want to go again..."

She looked back up at him and smiled as he wiped her diamond-like tears off of her insanely red face. He kissed every inch of her beautiful face tenderly, her cheeks, over her eye lids, her nose, her forehead, and finally her lips with great passion and force that she enjoyed.

She finally worked up some courage and took his strong, tan hands from either side of her face guided them down to the button of her pants. He looked back up at her and quirked a brow. She blushed and took his face to pull down to hers and kiss him lustfully.

He loved the feeling of her soft, tongue against his, her saliva was so sweet and addicting. She pulled away too fast making him moan against her face as their foreheads made contact. They both panted wanting more but she had something to say.

"V-Vanitas..." she said as she looked back into his glowing, yellow eyes. "I-I... want to... f-feel good..."

His brow rose not sure what she wanted him to do but figured it out when she unbuttoned her pants for him and took them off leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She took his hand once again and put it against her wet folds underneath the fabric of her panties. She brought his face closer o hers and bean kissing him again.

He took the hint and began rubbing her soaked panties while she shrieked into his kiss. He began rubbing her faster and harder making her separate from the kiss and throw her head back as she grinded against his finger feeling her orgasm rising. "V-Vanitas... it feels so good... aaah..." he reached up and twisted her nipple with his other hand sending her over the edge as she let out a loud cry echo though the dark world. Her body fell limply over the rock as she recovered from her first orgasm.

Vanitas took off all his armor until he stood completely naked in front of her sanctuary. Xion didn't notice this though until his hard head made contact with her flower making her yelp. She looked up at him as he straddled her hip against his member. He looked over her for any sign of hesitation before he began entering inside her untouched haven. He went slowly at first to let her get used to the feeling but his greed overcame him all too fast as he pounded into her harder and faster.

"Aaaah... Vanitas!" she yelled as sweat dripped from her forehead.

He opened his eyes and stopped realizing he was hurting her too much. He looked down at her red, sweaty face and bent down to kiss her, thrusting in and out of her steadily and not as hard.

Xion felt her orgasm coming fast as Vanitas pound into her one last time before she screamed his name and released her load all over his exhausted member inside her. His legs felt weak from his massive orgasm and crawled up on the rock to lie next to her and gaze up at the pitch black sky until he felt her nuzzle up against him. He looped his strong arms around her petite, frail body and held her close.

"Any regrets?" he asked her.

She kissed his chest and smiled. "Not one."

**Okay, so that's it for this lemon. I hope you guys liked it! If not, thanks for reading anyways! But, please, still review so I can know what I need to fix! Thank you! (:**


End file.
